POBA 2K18
'POBA 2K18 '''is a basketball simulation video game developed by Luis TV iLaro! and published by 2K Sports. It is based on the popular spin-off ''Basket Sponge. ''It will be the third installment in the ''POBA 2K video game franchise and the successor to POBA 2K17. It was released in September 2017 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and for the first time, on the Nintendo Switch and Picon. Kobe Bryant serves as cover athlete for the regular edition of the game and LeBron James for the legend edition. POBA 2K18, like the previous games in the series, is based on the sport of basketball; more specifically, it simulates the experience of the Pacific Ocean Basketball Association (POBA). Several game modes are present, including the team-managing MyGM and MyLeague modes, which were a considerable emphasis during development, and MyCareer, in which the player creates and plays through the career of their own player. Gameplay POBA 2K18 is a basketball simulation game which, like the previous games in the series, strives to realistically depict the Pacific Ocean Basketball Association (POBA), as well as present improvements over the previous installments. The player mainly plays POBA games with real-life or customized players and teams; games follow the rules and objectives of POBA games. Several game modes are present and many settings can be customized. Along with the current season's teams and players, this installment will feature POBA teams from past eras, namely; the 2010-11 Old Town Ringers, 2010-11 Hellhill Heat, 2014-15 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs, and the 2014-15 Toon Tomahawks. A staple of the series, MyCareer, returns as one of the available game modes. MyCareer is a career mode in which the player creates their own customizable basketball player and plays through their basketball career. The mode features a storyline which plays out as the player competes in games as well as off-court activities. The creation tools have been overhauled – new hairstyles and body archetypes are available for the player to make use of, among other things. The game's returning MyGM and MyLeague game modes, which task the player with managing all basketball operations for a specific team, were a point of emphasis during development. MyGM is more focused on realism, whereas MyLeague offers more customization options. MyGM mode attempts to introduce more cutscene-style interactions than previous games in an attempt to give the mode a storyline, which is dubbed 'The Next Chapter', similar to the series' MyCareer mode. POBA 2K18 again, for the second time in the series, features MyTeam mode, a mode based around the idea of building the ultimate basketball team, and maintaining a virtual trading card collection. Players assemble and play with their team in basketball tournament-style competitions against other players' teams in several different formats. Assets for a team are acquired through various means, including randomized card packs and the auction house. Virtual Currency (VC) is used extensively in the mode. Teams Current *Bikini Bottom Bulldogs *Toon Tomahawks *Cebu Elites *Krusty Krab Krushers *New Kelp Warriors *Last Generation Legends Defunct *Sperm Whales *Sting Rays *Coral Clammers *Daisy Town Dandelions *New Community Patriots *Rock Bottom Racketeers *Seatown Strikers *Bosstown Bone-Crushers *The Mayan Mermen *Funktown Fungus *Darktown Killers *Barrier Reef Barnacles *Seatown Strikers *Ghastly Operators *The Royals Special Teams *NBA All-Stars *New York Knicks Historic Teams *2010-11 Old Town Ringers *2010-11 Hellhill Heat *2014-15 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs *2014-15 Toon Tomahawks Awards See Also *Basket Sponge Category:Video Games Category:Luis TV Category:Basket Sponge Category:POBA 2K Category:2017 Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Games by iLaro! Category:SBCA Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Nintendo Switch Games